Chosen of the New World
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: It has been half a century following the return of the Titans. As humanity tries their best to adjust to the brave new world, Madison Russell and several other individuals find themselves connected to a few of the Titans with their guidance being a mysterious, yet familiar woman all the while a familiar enemy schemes in the shadows. (Note: This fic ignores Godzilla vs. Kong.)
1. Prologue

**July 4th, 2020**

Boston, Massachusetts, the location where the American colonists sowed the seeds of the Revolutionary War to proclaim themselves independent from the British Empire. One of the first original colonies that would eventually become the United States of America. Now, it was more or less a crater and a very familiar sight for one Colonel Ford Brody. As a survivor of the events of the skirmishes between Godzilla and the two M.U.T.O.s in 2014 and the "Hero of San Francisco" due to preventing what was originally his home town from becoming an American Hiroshima or Nagasaki, Ford had more than enough experience to qualify him for joining Monarch's military subdivision, G-Team. However, that was not why he and his team were here.

It had been one year since the Rise of the Titans after the rogue Monarch scientist Emma Russell and her eco-terrorist cohort Alan Jonah unleashed a three-headed, dragon-like rogue Titan they codenamed "Monster Zero" or, as he was later renamed, Ghidorah. A botched government effort to destroy Ghidorah using an experimental Oxygen Destroyer which nearly killed Godzilla resulted in a brief yet devastating reign by the invasive Titan as well as the death toll numbering in the thousands by awakening the Titans Monarch had been studying. It took the combined power of Monarch, Godzilla, as well as a lepidopteran Titan called Mothra to end the three-headed monster's path of destruction.

The after-effects did not go by unnoticed. Upon their awakening and submission to Godzilla, the Titans went about their lives and, for the most part, they were doing a better job of maintaining the planet than the humans ever could. The Amazon Rain Forests were popping up like daisies, the Poles were being returned to their frozen glory, species were being taken off the Endangered list, even species of flora and fauna thought extinct were seen all over the world. But, there was no such thing as a free lunch and these benefits did not come without a cost. Millions of people were dead and buried while cities were left in ruin and would become literal urban jungles much like Janjira, Las Vegas, patches of Honolulu, San Francisco, and, soon enough, Boston. In fact, Ford noticed there were already signs of blooming flora already peeking out of the crater that was once the US Tax Court. While the half life from the Titans' unique radiation was rather short-lived, it would take another four years before humans could return and adjust to their new lives. In addition, new "rogue" Titans not even Monarch had record of were beginning to pop up, seemingly out of nowhere and were causing trouble until Godzilla forced them to submit to his reign.

The situation after the 2019 events was a double-edged sword to say the least. On the one hand, the human race was nearly wiped out all because the bigwigs were too arrogant and proud to allow Godzilla to sort out their problems with Ghidorah when, from what Ford heard, he had him on the ropes in the waters off the coast of Isla de Mara or, in the words of the late Ishiro Serizawa, "Let them fight".

As for Ford, a part of him really did not want to be in what used to be the birthplace of the American Revolution. If anything, he would have settled for a nice outdoor picnic under the Los Angeles sun as Elle set the table while Sam and his buddies shot off fireworks and the sound of him cooking a big slab of cow flesh over a gas grill. It would at least delay him sharing the same fate as his parents who both died by Titan hands. But, he did have a job to do and that was to get any man, woman, or child who couldn't leave in time or were too stubborn to leave to safety. At least until the radiation died down enough. After all, such was the life of those who lived in the company of monsters. In fact, his entire team was composed of people who more or less had dealings with Titans as a family business.

One of his fellow team members was Ren Serizawa, the son of Ishiro. He was a fairly young man, probably just now getting into his early twenties, the same age his father was when one of Monarch's earliest founding members, a man named Shaw, recruited him following the death of his grandfather Eiji. He was Monarch royalty. He even looked like a younger version of his father but with slicked back, brown hair, green eyes, and no glasses. He might have gotten those features from his mother, but, he didn't really like to talk about his family, especially since his father had died a year ago.

The other was Jason Morales, the brother of Tres Morales, the man Ford had a brief companionship with during the 2014 incursions who tragically died at the hands of the female M.U.T.O. Jason, in many ways, looked just like his brother. He had joined Monarch in hopes of honoring Tres' legacy as well as to support his brother's widow and niece. Ford also got a sense of contempt from the man, as if he blamed him for not saving his brother in time, but, even if he did, he had a great job at hiding it.

Next was Elizabeth "Lizzie" Conrad, the team's tracker, sharpshooter, and voice of reason. She was an attractive, young woman roughly the same age as Ford and had long, brownish-blonde hair propped up in a ponytail and intelligent brown eyes. She was the daughter of James and Mason Conrad, two of the only survivors of Mission: Skull; the first expedition to Skull Island in 1973. Lizzie was ostensibly Ford's second-in-command to say the least.

Finally, there was Carl Marlow, the grandson of another survivor of Skull Island, Hank Marlow. He looked just like his grandfather when he was still a pilot in WWII who had to survive and befriend Gunpei Ikari, the Zero pilot who shot him down and stranded them both on the hellish paradise. Around his belt was a sheathed katana that belonged to the man his grandfather came to treat as a brother, given to him as a gift by Gunpei's widow to keep as means to honor her husband's legacy.

So far, Ford and his team's search bared little fruit. While Boston had been torn up far worse than San Francisco, it was more or less deserted. For all they knew, Monarch sent them on a wild goose chase. All they'd need to do was contact the _Argo_ for an Osprey pick-up and they'd get on with their lives.

"Conrad," Ford spoke up. "Anything?"

Lizzie shook her head, "No, Colonel Brody. No life signatures of any kind."

"I say we radio Foster for pick-up," Jason blurted. "Chances are, the civilians are dead or completely evacuated."

"You never know what you might find, Morales," Carl spoke up.

Jason cast his fellow soldier a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Marlow," he told him. "But Boston is essentially a Titan fall-out zone and anyone who was either too slow or too stupid enough to not pack their things and amscray before things went south are either blood splatters on the ground or turned into dust. And since, only one year has passed, chances are, we're not gonna find anyone still alive. If you ask _me_, this is a game of 'Find the Needle in the Haystack' without the needle and it'd be best to leave and get back to our lives."

"Will you two just _shut up_?" Ren snapped at the two. For men in their early thirties, Marlow and Morales sure did argue like children at times. How in the world his father ever thought these two could work as a functioning unit after they were handpicked for G-Team was beyond him. But, even then, the Japanese man had to agree with them... for the most part.

"Colonel Brody," Ren spoke up to his officer. "I do believe Marlow and Morales do have a point. For all we know, we're on a wild goose chase."

"Colonel, I've got something!"

Before Ford could reply, Lizzie called out, her tracking device apparently going nuts.

"Needle found," Carl smugly whispered to Jason.

"Can you trace it, Conrad?" Ford asked.

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "Signal's coming from that direction."

"Alright, team," Ford ordered. "Let's follow Conrad."

In a few moments, Ford and his unit came across a large, Godzilla-shaped crater with a couple of buildings that had apparently been smashed out of existence. How there was _any_ life here could only be explained by either faulty equipment or a stray Leafwing considering Boston was now home to a bunch of the saw-beaked, winged reptiles of Skull Island.

"So, Conrad," Jason said. "You sure there's life here, or could your tracking device have a few bugs in it?"

Lizzie cast the Latino a stern glare.

"My tracker's working just fine, Morales," she shot back.

"Then what did it pick up? I don't see any humans around here!"

"You think it could've been a Titan traveling through the Hollow Earth?" Carl asked.

"No," Lizzie shook her head. "We'd _know_ if there were a Titan even if it were using the Hollow Earth to go about. Besides, the signature's not the right size. Whatever the tracker picked up is way too small to be a Titan but too big to be a human."

"Conrad-_chan_," Ren called. "I think I found what you're looking for!"

Ford and the others headed to Ren and noticed something.

"_Dios mio_," Jason whispered. "What _is_ that thing?"

The thing in question was twice the size of a nap-sack. It was translucent, somewhat jelly-like, and had a turquoise hued inner light which pulsed every few minutes. It strangely resembled a smaller version of the egg sack Titanus Mosura/Mothra emerged from moments before Alan Jonah destroyed the original Outpost 61 and "kidnapped" Dr. Russell and her daughter Madison. Whatever it was, it was alive... or at least what was _inside_ it was alive.

"Dunno," Lizzie replied. "But, I think the Chen sisters might want to take a look at this."

Ford nodded before looking at the sack. His heart nearly skipped a beat when a pulse of bio-luminescence revealed the silhouette of what appeared to be... _human_.


	2. New Era, Same Discussions

**2024**

**Washington DC**

The world had changed since the events of 2019. Titans and humans returned to a new era where they shared the world and Earth itself had begun to heal faster than any effort humanity could ever offer. After 2019, sightings of species once thought endangered were more prevalent than ever and humans could gorge themselves on salads comprised of plants once thought extinct as far back as the Triassic period. In fact, there had been rumored sightings of _dinosaurs_ in certain parts of the world, namely Texas, Mongolia, and Nigeria. Some Titans, such as Godzilla, Rodan, and Behemoth, were almost looked upon as celebrities at best and treated with the same fear as hurricanes or other natural disasters at worst; they could be frightening, but humanity just needed to learn to live with them. It _had _been five years after all.

It was also another day Monarch and the UN were butting heads over issues. However, this time around, the roles had been reversed. Instead of Monarch, it was the United Nations that was in the hotseat. More specifically, Senator Williams. In fact, it had been this way since a month after the ill-advised and, quite frankly, _bone-headed _launch of the Oxygen Destroyer prototype that had nearly doomed the Earth as well as crippling the infrastructure of Isla de Mara by killing off their fish supply. This was yet another year of this conversation.

"As you can see, Senators," Sam Coleman started, showing a chart of Isla de Mara and the aftermath of the Oxygen Destroyer. "Fish populations around the Isla de Mara coastline are just now starting to reappear. However, given the severity of the situation from the past four years, we fear it may take much longer for the ecosystem to fully recover. Repairs around the island as a result of Rodan are near completion, but the island itself may not be fully recovered, even _with_ the Titans' best efforts. Though, the best news, is that the volcanic ash stirred up from Rodan's emergence from The Demon's Nest has given the natives of the island a stockpile of produce they can depend on until their fish stocks return."

Sam had been joined by several other members of Monarch. Or, rather the members of Monarch who could come at such a short notice. Ilene and Ling Chen as well as Dr. Rick Stanton were currently on the new Outpost 61 on Infant Island maintaining surveillance on the current Mothra while Dr. Houston and Lin San Brooks were en route to Skull Island after being requested there by their son, Aaron. The only people who could come other than Sam were Dr. Kyohei Yamane, his daughter Emiko, Dr. Tokimitsu Yuhara, and the newly reinstated Mark Russell who had to retire from his wolf watching after Okami and his pack were relocated to Delos, Greece due to a new, rogue Titan called Varan claiming the area and placed in the care of a new antlered, wolf-like Titan codenamed Artemis.

Kyohei Yamane was a Japanese man in his sixties garbed in white suit and thinning gray-brown hair who appeared far older than the late Ishiro Serizawa. In fact, he was the man's mentor and friend of Eiji Serizawa long before and during Ishiro's recruitment into the ranks of Monarch. He had reluctantly taken his student's place as new head of the organization one year following the good doctor's sacrifice to resurrect Godzilla after he nearly died as a result of the Oxygen Destroyer.

His daughter, Emiko, had taken the place of the second top scientist of Monarch and head of Outpost 54/Castle Bravo, a title previously held by the deceased Dr. Vivienne Graham. Emiko was a beautiful, yet stern faced Japanese woman who held her long, black hair in a bun. She had steely, blue eyes which glared daggers at the woman who, along with Emma Russell and Alan Jonah, nearly ended the world five years ago. In fact, it had been revealed that Williams gave the OK to US military to start experimenting with the Oxygen Destroyer as far back as 2014, months after Godzilla's disappearance following his global battle against Titanus Jinshin-Mushi/M.U.T.O. Prime. So, it wasn't enough she had authorized the use of an untested bio-weapon thus inadvertently nearly handing over Earth to Ghidorah on a silver platter and leading to the sacrifice of a man Emiko considered a second father, she was also contributing to the destruction of countless ecosystems just so she wouldn't have to worry about seeing Godzilla or any other Titan. Needless to say, the young Yamane was not a fan of Senator Claire Godine Williams.

Williams sighed and wiped her glasses. "Thank you very much for that report, Mr. Coleman," she told him in her typical bored, cut-to-the-chase fashion. "But, that still doesn't answer the question of how Monarch intends to deal with the rogue Titans that have been emerging and the possibility of them turning their attention towards us nor what their solution should be."

"Well, I can guarantee you _killing_ them is going to get us nowhere," Mark stated. "I also don't see another usage of the Oxygen Destroyer anytime soon if you want another Isla de Mara situation."

Kyohei nodded, "Russell-_san_ has a point. It would be in our best interest to not pursue elimination of the Titans, especially now that conditions on Earth have dramatically improved. Also, it's not like the Titans are actively attacking cities."

This was true, as the only moment of tension between a human settlement and a wayward Titan was last year when the Tsva ha-Hagana le-Yisra'el had a standoff with scorpion-like Aqrabuamelu who wandered too close to Ashdod that lasted for approximately half an hour until the Titan went his own path. It was fairly peaceful, but still a far cry from the apparent harmony the ancient civilizations held with the Titans.

Williams still wasn't convinced. In her eyes, the Titans were still massive creatures who could level entire city blocks just by sneezing and it was a matter of time until they figured out their place on the food chain. In her eyes, this was a bubblegum crisis just _waiting_ to burst. After all, the Titans were a double-edged sword much like the volcanoes she grew up watching in her time in Hawaii; beautiful to view from afar and capable of turning soil incredibly fertile, but at the same time destructive, violent, and capable of taking lives as much as returning life.

"Regardless of that statement, Doctor," she told him. "There's still the matter of what to do with the Titans that not even Monarch has tabs on nor what to do if Godzilla falls in battle and there's no other means to revive him. After all, last time I checked, Godzilla is the only one keeping the other Titans in check. I think it is time we have a fail safe."

Before Kyohei could respond, Emiko shot up and slapped her hands on her desk.

"_Anata ga torigā suru shiawasena baka o taitan o korosu koto wa dekimasen!_" she screamed in her native tongue.

"In English, please, Ms. Yamane," Williams rolled her eyes.

"I said," Emiko hissed, switching to English. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull you can't kill the Titans? I seem to recall an attempt to use a prototype weapon in hopes of ending Ghidorah's life, but what did it do? Oh, that's right, it didn't do anything to Ghidorah at all, sent Godzilla into a comatose state, it's devastated the fish population off Isla de Mara to the point even the Titans themselves can't fix it fast enough, nearly resulted in handing Earth to Ghidorah on a silver platter, cost the lives of _millions_, and resulted in the death of Dr. Serizawa! At this point, don't even _pretend_ you have so much as a _sliver_ of a moral highpoint, Miss Senator!"

"Emiko," Kyohei told his daughter. "_Ochitsuku_."

Emiko sighed, bowed her head and slumped back into her seat.

"_Gomen, Otousan_."

"Please excuse my daughter's outburst, Senator," Kyohei said. "But my daughter has a point. We need to find a back-up plan to ensure the Titans are kept in line even if Godzilla is indisposed that won't result in major consequences. Fortunately, we may have that back-up plan we have been working on you might be interested in, _if _of course you are willing to listen."

Williams sighed, "Fine. I'm willing to hear your proposal."

Kyohei looked toward Yuhara and nodded for him to stand up.

"Doctor Yuhara, if you may."

Yuhara was one of the newcomers to Monarch who had been recruited post-2014. He was a Japanese man in his mid-thirties with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a moderate build. He had swapped his usual scientist attire for a more casual black suit. Yuhara was a widower who was left in charge of caring for his twelve-year-old daugher Sara following the death of his wife and their unborn child. Since his recruitment, Yuhara had been in charge of designing many of Monarch's more recent weapons and machines such as the _Argo _and the Maser cannons, some of which he modeled after studying the still dormant Titans, being he was a biologist as well. He based the _Argo_'s flight capabilities by studying the anatomy of Rodan when he was still resting inside the Demon's Nest and the Maser cannons' discharge were based off Bunyip after he had discovered the reptilian/serpentine/eel-like Titan contained a more powerful variant of the electrocytes found in electric fish like electric rays and eels as it lay dormant within Uluru. The man was also responsible for creating a new scouting drone based off the now recently reappearing trilobite.

Yuhara made a slight cough and pulled out a remote.

"Ladies, gentlemen," he started. "If you will please turn your attention to the screen."

As soon as the council did, Yuhara pressed a button on the remote. On the screens appeared the image of a blueprint for a machine that had been dated 2020, one year after the Great King Ghidorah Crisis. Judging from the silhouette of a human, the machine was massive, able to stand eye-to-eye with the Titans. The blueprints depicted the machine with a roughly humanoid stance but a strangely saurian build. The profile shots of the machine made it seem very... familiar. Particularly in the spires on... its... back...

"A robot _Godzilla_?" asked the Mexican Senator Del Toro, "All this time you've been working on a robot Godzilla?"

Sure enough, the machine bore a striking resemblance to Godzilla when he had first appeared back in 2014 just translated into robot form. The claws of the machine Godzilla were sharp and resembled the claws found in toy grabber games indicating this machine could shoot them out and drag them towards it while a blade-like tip rested on the bottom of its tail.

"In a way, yes," Yuhara replied. "After all, Godzilla is the only thing on the planet currently keeping the other Titans in check, correct? Think of this as a scarecrow shaped like Godzilla designed to potentially scare off any rogue or rampant Titans should Godzilla fall in battle with no means to revive him. We modeled this machine after studying the X-Rays of the skeletal remains belonging to Species 5146_Adam, or Dagon, in the Phillipines. The machine is designed to fend off Titans that get too close for comfort towards any populated area. The machine is designed to mimic Godzilla's abilities as well as an array of its own arsenal."

"How long until this machine's construction is completed?" the Japanese delegate, a young woman by the name of Sakura Nakajima, asked.

"If we continue with no delays," Yuhara replied. "It will be completed and ready for deployment within three months."

"Does this machine have a name?" Williams asked.

"Currently," Yuhara answered. "The machine's working name is Tataryu."

"Tataryu?"

"Yes, it's the Japanese name for "iron dragon". Though a few of my colleagues have a different name for it."

"And that would be."

Yuhara sighed, remembering how both embarrassing and cliche the name Rick Stanton gave it that, surprisingly and unfortunately stuck.

"MechaGodzilla."

**A/N**

**Japanese translations**:

_Anata ga torigā suru shiawasena baka o taitan o korosu koto wa dekimasen!: _"You idiots need to get it through your thick skulls you can't kill the Titans!"

_Ochitsuku_: "Calm yourself."

_Gomen, Otousan_: "Sorry, Dad."


End file.
